Talk:Feast of Corruption
Since when Rotscale is a boss? -- Lavvaran 23:49, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Since Game_updates/20060615 --Xasxas256 23:57, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::So then is the note that Rotscale is not a boss on Rotscale's page incorrect? Besides the notes there don't mention that Rotscale became a boss -- Lavvaran 06:28, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Rotscale does *not* count as a boss - it lacks the boss glow and you can't actually capture the skill from it. (My guild tried and found this out the hard way) --Mysterial 08:02, 20 June 2006 (CDT) : QED - Lavvaran 14:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Maybe the hardest elite cap in Tyria Just getting there is a pain, not to mention all the worms and hordes of stone summet.. Should be made easier =/ :: Elite's aren't supposed to be easy to capture. They're supposed to be hard. That's why they're "elite" and you can't buy them at a skill trainer as they are. — ::Amont:: 12:52, 6 July 2006 (CDT) tbh I didnt see what the fuss was about. It looked hard, but I didnt think it was too bad. I might have just got lucky. No worms around Maw, main problem was tundra giants and dolyak masters (KD and healing). My team was level 9 SS, MM, ele nuker, hammer warrior and 4 henchies (2Mo 2W). 82.35.16.45 01:42, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Well compared to how easy elite capture is in cantha, this skill is definately not easy. I tried a while back for a guildie, 6 real ppl (2r, 2w, 1mo, 1necro +2 hench). It took us about 40minutes to cap it (went from Rankor)Anyway, a good skill and worth the cap Robin the NOOB 10:10, 16 July 2006 (CDT) It's easy lol, i've made the trip with hench all the time. If you want a reaaal easy trip get a wammo to run you to dreadnaughts then leave — Skuld 10:15, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Took me a while, if you're unlucky with spawns in Dreadnought's Drift (which most of the time you are), it's near impossible to get past the stone summits with henches. I was lucky enough to be playing MM at the time, so my minions stayed to keep the stone summits busy while I rushed past. (5 Dolyak Masters FTL!) — Galil 10:15, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just let them bunch, then run past, far up the east hill, i wouldn't recomend trying to fight them and theres no need to — Skuld 10:17, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Thanks for the advice, I did exactly that. Went from Camp Rankor, North into Dreadnaught's fought til i got to the stone summit, then waited for them to bunch up at the north east corner. Ran past, fought my way to the Wurm with an all henchie party. Thanks to this good advice It was petty easy, the only hard part was getting to dreadnaught'sw, took long enough. --Clarissa35f 11:48, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Maybe the hardest elite cap in Tyria I ran from War Camp in Grenth's Footprint with bots. The half Snake Dance was really easy an when you came to Dreadnought you just waited for all mobs to go away (you had to fight some though) and run to the wurm. A lot of other elites are harder IMO.